My Hero Academia at Hogwarts
by Ashura wolf of Legend
Summary: A Bunch of one shots imagining if the students of MHA went to Hogwarts for a year and knew about the existence of magic. Also it has some Manga spoilers in it but I don't know that much about it just a general idea of what happens. Do not expect this to be updated regularly
1. Common Room

**MHA/BNHA at Hogwarts- One Shots**

* * *

**A Bunch of one shots imagining if the students of MHA went to Hogwarts for a year and knew about the existence of magic. Also it has some Manga spoilers in it but O don't know that much about it just a general ideqa of what happens. Do not expect this to be updated regularly **

* * *

**Cast:**

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**Ron Weasley **_

_**Izuku Mydoria **_

_**Katsuki Bakugo**_

_**Eijiro Kirishima**_

_**Eri**_

* * *

**One Shot 1 ****– common room.**

**_"Die!_****_"_**Came from one of the corners of the Griffindor Common room, as one of the Japanese Exchange students beat his opponent also a Japanese exchange student.

"Bloody hell, they are really intense aren't they" Came from Ron, my Ginger haired best friend who I met on the train to Hogwarts.

To be fair that Bakugo was a very intense fellow, constantly screaming "Die!" at the other exchange students specifically his current chess opponent Izuku Mydoria.

You could hear Izuku sigh saying "Kachhan, you need to calm down a bit, you can't keep on screaming die to everything." there was a miniture explosion and two seconds latter a 17 year old with green curly hair with electricity shooting off him landed next to us, his clothes slightly singed.

He leaped over the back of the couch and landed on one of the cushions, he had one of his books and opened it up, even after his own classmate almost blow up his face he looked so calm and collected, even with that black glove on his hand.

Neither myself, Ron or Hermione said anything but we were all thinking the same thing, "Why did we have to have Japanese exchange students one year after the Tri Wizard Tournament and why did they have to be Wizards with quirks.

Mydoria has almost all of the exchange students called him started to scribble down stuff down in his little hero guide notebook which he had on him at all times.

We had obviously been staring for a bit too long as he looked up from his notebook and looked at us strangely before asking "can I help any of you with something" we shook our heads and apologised for staring at him.

Even when he looked calm he loosed so intense. Just as he opened up his book again the fat lady portrait opened up and the 9 year old girl who had come in with the Japanese Exchange students came running in and jumped on Mydoria.

"da...Dori" Mydoria laughed and said "What is it Eri" Everyone at Hogwarts was aware that the U.A students of Class 3A had practically adopted her.

Any threat against her would lead to the entirety of their class beating the shit out of the person as Malfoy experienced on the second day after the students arrived.

Technically the classes teacher had adopted the young girl but the girl saw Izuka Mydoria and his Girlfriend Ochacho Ururaka as her father and mother figure which may have not been the smartest idea.

The third and final Griffindor Japanese Exchange student came through the portrait soon after, his scarlet red hair sticking up, "Hey Mydoria, Eri wants her hair combed before bed and Mr Asawa didn't know what to do, so he told me to bring her to you"

Mydoria caught the hair brush that the other guy flung at him and said "Thanks Kirashima, Kachcan is over at the chess set" Kirashima said "Right...I guess you knew my next question already then. Thanks"

"**Die! Kirashima what are you doing! Kiras...****"** and suddenly Kachkan shut up for once as his boyfriend Kirashima kissed him. From the chessboard you could hear Bakugo grumbling.

Mydoria didn't seem to find any of that weird but has already started to pull the rush through the young girls hair, using his other hand to get rid of any knots in her hair.

There was a a grin on his face as he did so, chatting away to Eri who was listening intently adding in her own comments. Before long he had finished combing his hair and turned the Eri around to face him and said "Right its time for bed for you Eri."

She grumbled and moaned but as soon as she stood up she rubbed her eyes tiredly, Mydoria stood up and picked her up, holding her up with her right arm. Within moments he was gone as he quickly made his way out of the common room using his quirk, before he left you could see Eri's eyes close shut."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Don't care about spelling errors**


	2. late night Astronomy

**One Shot 2- late night ****Astronomy**

* * *

**A Bunch of one shots imagining if the students of MHA went to Hogwarts for a year and knew about the existence of magic. Also it has some Manga spoilers in it but O don't know that much about it just a general ideqa of what happens. Do not expect this to be updated regularly**

* * *

We had Astronomy tonight, probably one of my least favorite classes that I have to take just because we had to stay up so long.

Myself, Hermione and Ron were sitting down in the Griffindor Common room waiting for it to be time for us to head up to the tower and stare at the stars for like an hour.

Across from us on one of the other couches Izuku Mydoria collapsed onto the couch his girlfriend who had technically be sorted into Hufflepuff collapsing down next to him a few moments together.

Both of them looked knackered but then again they had been using their quirks today in order to power them up even more, doing the training with their teacher.

Ochaco Ururaka collapsed her head onto Mydoria's shoulder, humming away to herself a small little tune which she always hummed when Eri was with them, rumour was that it was the only song that could make the young girl fall asleep.

Ron was staring jelously at Mydoria, as he always did. Mydoria in Ron's words had everything, looks, Money, a girlfriend which was allowed to sleep in the same bed as him, both academic and street smart smarts.

To Ron it was everything he ever wanted which he would never have, to him mydoria may as well just be like Malfoy even if they were nothing a like.

Myforia always wore that glove of his on his right hand and I seriously didn't understand why he did it. "So Mydoria, why do you wear the glove? You wear it basically all the time other than when your in the shower."

Mydoria looked up realising that someone was speaking to him, "Oh, erm my glove right." He pulled it off revealing his heavily scarred hand, scars running all the way up and down it."

HE gulped and said "You see Mr Potter, when I was young neither my magic nor my quirk developed at the same time as everyone else, the doctors said that I was a 'Quirkless Squib" but then when I was 9 my magic developed just in time for me to start learning how to use it"

Okay but that doesn't explain the glove, "So just like how my magic came late, about a year before my U.A term, my quirk formed. But my quirk 'superpower' its sort of like every mussels in body gets a power increase but at first my body couldn't handle it."

He's still not getting to the point! "So when ever I used my quirk at first I would break my arms, I slowly learned how to control my power amd by the time I originally saved Eri I was able to control iy but at that point my arm was quite scarred."

Well at least he's getting to the reason for the glove now. "Then Myself, Ochacho, Todoroki, Bakugo and Momo along with the big 3 of U.A at the time faced against this villain called Overhaul who was Eri's Guardian He had taken her back."

Deku gulped and started rubbing his hand with the glove on "It was myself and Miro against my Arch nemesis Shigaraki and Overhaul. Both myself and Miro were able to take down Overhaul or so we thought."

Why did that sound ominous... "I was to take Shigaraki down when I heard a Gun shot and Miro grunting out in pain. I had been careless and Overhaul almost shot me, Miro took the bullet for me and suddenly Miro wasn't able to use his quirk...his quirk was gone"

A bullet that could erase quirks? My god... "In that time Shogaraki was able to summon a Nomu one of his goons who has no free will. To take out the Nomu I needed to use 1000X my power, Eri came out and saw it as I obliterated the Nomu, my arm was almost destroyed."

My god...I've seen one of Mydoria's punches at 50% and it felt like the skin was being torn off my body, how could anything be so powerful to survive that.

Hee started tracing some of the scars on his hand, he suddenly spoke very quietly "if it hadn't been for magic and my school's nurse they say that I would have never been able to use my hand again."

Mydoria always seems so upbeat but here he was almost trembling in pain and anger as he told us why he wore the glove. "Eri was horrified by how my arm looks just because she blames herself, in her words if she hadn't been taken again then I wouldn't have screwed up my arm"

He gulped and said "I'm not ashamed of my arm, my scars shows my past and all the hardships I've gone through. I wear the glove so Eri doesn't get upset every time she sees me and I will wear it until her quirk can heal it back to what it used to be".

Bloody hell, why do these UA students have to be so nobel, I mean I know I have a habit of risking my life for people but these guys do it daily and will continue to do it daily as if it was second nature.

Mydoria put his gloved hand onto his knee as Ururaka grabbed his other one, "One day Eri will be able to look at my hand with getting emotional, but until that day I shall wear this glove, for her sake."

Ururaka sighed and said "Eri means everything to our class, she our little sister basically nd she even made our teacher Mr Asawia start thinking about settling down and marrying someone because of how much he cares about Eri"

That was a surprise, Mr Asawia always seemed like he cared about nobody other than Eri and that he would take a nap whenever he could."

Ron then had to go and open his wide mouth and said "Professor Aswaia care about some?! As If! He couldn't give a jackass about anyone" Within seconds Mydoria had activated his quirk, picked up Ron and slammed him against the wall."

Mydoria wasn't smiling for once as he slammed my friend aginst the wall again, Hermione calling out "Ron!" Ron groaned from the pain.

Mydoria growled and said "Don't you dare insult Mr Asawia, you see that scar right below his right eye? He got that protecting my Class from the League of Villains during our first year. Time and time again he defends my class keeping us safe to the best of his ability.

He slammed Ron against the wall again making Ron spit up some blood, "Don't you ever Disrespect Mr Asawia again, you saw what I did to Mr Malfoy when he disrespected Eri, if you disrespect a man who has put his life on the line time and time again I will make you feel more pain than the crutatious curse can ever make your feel."

He let go of Ron who slumped against the wall in pain, Mydoria walked away as Ochacho, Glared hugged Mydoria and told him "Lets find a private room to cool down, You definitely need to." He sighed and they waled out hand in hand.

Nobody helped Ron up so he slowly made his way back to hes feet, he spat out angrily "Well thanks for the help everyone".

Everyone is the common room was looking at him in disgust, everyone knew how much the exchange students respected and praised people like there teachers and ron had just insulted their teacher right to their faces.

Most people turned away from him, Hermione included. I whispered in his ear "Ron neither me nor Hermione want you to be near us tonight, we will dicuss our friendship in the days to come."

Just as I turned away I heard Kirashima say "Baukgo don't do it" Bakugo yelled **"Get out of my Way Kirashima!****"**

Kirashima got pushed to the side and he yelled **"Listen hear, you ginger haired bastard! You got off Lucky, If it had been me who you had insulted our teacher in front you would be dead! Your lucky Mydoria is so nobel and kind! If you insult Mr Asawia again I will kill you****" **

He then walked away giving a kiss to Kirashima who looked impressed at Bakugo hadn't killed anyone and then they started to walk out then two seconds later **"Get out of our way or Die!****".**


	3. Quirk Training

**MHA/BNHA at Hogwarts- One Shots**

* * *

**A Bunch of one shots imagining if the students of MHA went to Hogwarts for a year and knew about the existence of magic. Also it has some Manga spoilers in it but I don't know that much about it just a general idea of what happens. Do not expect this to be updated regularly**

* * *

**Cast:**

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**Ron Weasley**_

_**Izuku Mydoria**_

_**Ochaco Uraraka**_

_**Katsuki Bakugo**_

_**Eijiro Kirishima**_

_**Eri**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

**_Momo Yaoyorozu_**

**_Shoto Todoroki_**

**_Rebeus Hagrid_**

**_Albus Dumbledore _**

**_Shota Aizwa_**

* * *

**Note: Ron is like really sexist and Misogynistic in these one shots, this does not reflect my Personal opinion on Ron its just how I wrote him.**

* * *

**One Shot 3- Quirk Training **

For the First time since the Japanese Exchange Students from UA High School had arrived, I finally had a a completely free day to watch the Student do their quirk Training.

Their training was taken in groups of 6 by their homeroom teacher Class Shota Aizwa who was the Underground pro Hero Eraser Head who had a quirk which allowed him to erase someones quirk by staring at them, honestly that sounds like such a cool Quirk!

Ron groaned from next to me, Hermione and I had started to talk to him again after the Incident a couple of days ago but we still weren't on the best of terms, and it didn't help that he was extremely jumpy due to Mydoria.

We had come down to watch them train because it was so cool seeing these future heroes use their quirks and seeing them just let loose was freaking amazing. the 6 students who were training today were Mydoria, Bakugo, Kirashima, Uraraka, Momo Yaoyorozu and Shoto Todoroki.

Eri was also down here sitting next to Professor Aizwa who as always looked like he wanted to fall asleep except this time there was a small cmile on his face and his eyes were evaluating his students as they trained.

Over at the Black Lake, Bakugo was sending his powerful explosions across the Lake, trying to increase their range even further than they already went, which was pretty far, every now and then he would alter the strength of the explosion to see how much it would affect the distance it went, he had been doing it for about 20 minutes but the man was seriously sweating.

Shoto Todoroki was the son of the Number 1 hero in the World Currently and was training up his flames which apparently were according to him "Widely out of control and a anger to other people" even though he seemed to have more control over his flames than Bakugo did with his explosion but his flames created the perfect oportunity for his Girlfriend Momo Yaoyorozu to use her creation quirk to create fire proof pieces of metal which make her really work her quirk.

I really didn't get why Ron found this so boring, it was fascinating to see just how those 3 heroes were using their quirks , the fact that some of them were playing off each other to increase their quirks was even better.

Malfoy was staring at Yaoyorozu lustfully due to her more than revealing costume although she was apparently getting a new one soon that was less revealing and much better practically. Draco said "Imagine having a house-wife like her, being able to create anything that you want"

Hermione screwed her face up in disgust and said "That's Vile Malfoy, I can't believe that you even think that's decent behavior" Unfortunately We couldn't complain to Dumbledore about what he just said because he was just out of ear shot to what Malfoy said and he would have just given him light telling off and nothing else.

Kirishima was getting punched by Hagrid who was using this as his weekly work out, Hagrid could go full on out and at the same time Kirashima got to increase the strength of his quirk and was able to withstand loads now.

Another pair that was working together to increase their quirks were that of Mydoria and Uraraka. Uraraka was using her quirk on herself to increase the amount of time before she felt nauseated by dodging Mydoria who was using another part of his quirk called Dark Whip to try and grab her, which allowed him to have more control over it and increase the amount of time he used it for before it hurt him.

Suddenly Professor Aziwa yelled "Alright time for a 15 minute break!" All of the exchange students sighed a breath of relief and started walking over to us where they had left their things. All of them immeditaly went for their towels and Water and began drinking their bottles of water as if it was nothing.

Then malfoy said "Hey Yaoyorozu since your in Slytherin you should come with me on a date to Hogsmade in a few weeks seeing as; I am the King of Slytherin." She sighed and said "Go away Mr Malfoy, I told you before the answer in no" He went to pinch his nose and did, only to find taht he couldn't remove his fingers from his nose. Shoto Todorki said quietly and Calmly "Stay away from my girlfriend Malfoy" to which Malfoy could only nod.

I noticed out the corner of my eye that Mydoria was opening and closing his left fist, his girlfriend Uraraka noticed it too becaue she went over to him and started to talk to him in hushed whispers which I couldn't hear but I assume was asking if he was okay. He nodded and kissed her before running the same hand through his green hair and sitting down on the grass.

Eri ran over Uraraka and jumped at her making the two of them fall down and made Mydoria started laughing, all of the exchange students gained grins on their faces as they saw what might as well be a family laugh around and play...Then Ron had to go and ruin it.

He snorted loudly and said "How Pathetic, if your a mother figure to her you should be at home raising her" That was enough to make one of the exchange students snap and it was one of the ones you would least expect.

Kirashima yelled "How Un-Manly of you, what time are you from? the 1800's? we told you not to mock us or our teachers again but there you go!" Kirashima stormed up to Ron, activated his quirk across one finger and ran it across Rons Cheek from His left eye to his mouth on the same side.

Blood start to pour from the open wound created by Kirashima's quirk, it would heal with a simple spell but there would always be a scar there that would probaly ruin any remaining chances that he had at geting a date after saying what he just said to nil.

And that's Kirashima did, the 6 students and Eri started walking away over to Professor Aziwa and Professor Dumbledore with with stuff with them, they seemed to talk to them for a few minutes before walking away and leaving Eri with professor Aziwa who went elsewhere.

Myself and Hermione stood up who looked furious and we both silently agreed, this was the final straw with Ron and we began to walk away, Ron started to scramble to his feet yelling "Wait up guys" he almost reached us, with Dumbledore Coming the other way when I finally said it out loud.

I said "It's over Ron, this was the final straw. Do not come near me and Hermione again unless its absolutely necessary/" Ron stopped startled, blood still pooling down his face. Professor Dumbledore then said "Mr Weasly, a world in Private please".

from further up the path we could hear bakugo yell **"Die" **at some poor unsuspecting student, I wasn't sure what would happen next but I hope it will be for the better.


End file.
